


He's Like Me, Maybe.

by LayWright



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom never really cared for the Scribble reject, especially since they did NOT act alike.</p><p>Or maybe he cares more than he thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Like Me, Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Scribble Tom kinda talks like a Temmie, just an fyi.

      It’s been about a week since Edd and everyone came across the rejects from that whole cloning incident. Edd didn’t want to just leave them wandering around without a home, so a while later, each of them took someone in. Edd took Tomatoredd in, Matt took the clone in that had an incredibly realistic face, leaving Tom with the Scribble version of him and the other… Fusion one. They didn’t even know what to call him.

 

Tom got along with the fusion, but the Scribble one was… Strange. Definitely nothing like him in any way, and hardly in looks. Kinda acted like a kid and Tom wasn’t very fond of kids. So, he just let him do his own thing, and let him go out to Edd’s or something so Tom could get a break. Other than that, he didn’t really interact with him much.

 

That is, until he heard something coming from the kitchen of his apartment late at night. He poked his head out of his room, an eyebrow raised as he tried to figure out what the noise was. If it was someone breaking in, then well… Damn it. But it didn’t really sound like that at all… It sounded like… Crying? That was a little concerning. He guess he had no choice but to investigate further, and head over to the kitchen. He glanced in, prepared just in case it really was a break in. But instead of some stranger, he noticed a small form, curled up on the floor by the fridge.

 

Sure enough, it was Scribble. Now, Tom wasn’t really sure how to deal with this. He couldn’t just leave the poor guy, he wasn’t  _ that _ cruel. He let out a sigh, returning to his room for a moment to grab something before returning to the kitchen and sitting down next to the other. In his hands, he held Tomee Bear and after a moment, he gave Scribble a little nudge. The other looked up, tears running down his face, giving him a look that was enough to make Tom’s heart ache.

 

“Uh… Here.” Tom said, handing him the stuffed bear awkwardly. Scribble managed a small thank you, hugging the stuffed bear tightly for a moment. Tom just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of what to say exactly that would be helpful to the situation in any way. “So… You wanna talk about it?” He asked, casting a glance at the other reject before looking back at the ground. God, he was awful at this.

 

But the other spoke up anyways, in his usually choppy voice. “I… T0me… i s reject… No1 wanted… I not you… I… Fail…” He sniffled, and hid his face in the Tomee Bear plush. “ThrOWn away… i ju st… want luv…” The Scribble just kept mumbling small broken sentences, and it just made Tom feel worse and worse. Did… He make him feel that way? Damn it, he was a huge jerk.

 

Tom shifted a little, then reached out and stiffly pat the other on the back. “Um… Well… If it helps… I, uh, don’t think that’s true. I mean, Edd really likes you. So does Matt and... “ He began, trailing off for a moment, then letting out a deep sigh before continuing. “And… I like you too. I think you’re more me than I am… Me.” Well, that didn’t make any sense whatsoever.

 

But it looked like Scribble understand as he lifted his head again, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. “U.. Mean it?” He asked, looking up at him. Tom stared back, shoulders drooping slightly in defeat.

“Yeah… I mean it.”

 

Tom did not expect the happy squeal that came from the other, and to nearly be tackled to the floor either. He could feel Scribble’s tear coated face bury itself into the side of his arm. It was… Awkward for him, but the other was feeling better so… That was good. Huh, he felt pretty accomplished.

 

“T Hank!! Th ank u other t0me!!! I was worry,, I sorry,” He said, voice muffled. Tom just sighed and honestly, couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

 

“Heh… It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Now…” He stood up, picking Tomee bear up and handing it back to Scribble. “It’s late, okay? You should go to bed.”

 

Scribble nodded quickly, lightly smacking Tom’s arm a few times. “Y e!! Bed!!! Night n ight!!!!!” He exclaimed, wiping away more tears with his sleeve before running back to bed.

 

Tom just watched him, arms crossed and sighed. That wasn’t as bad as he expected. He actually felt pretty good too. Tom guessed he should pay more attention to the little guy, maybe even just giving him pats on the head every now and then. It was the thought that counts, he guessed. Tom stretched, yawning loudly and began walking back to his room.

 

Yeah, he’ll do that. Acknowledge him more. It’ll make the other happy too, and even though he wasn’t going to admit it, it’ll make him happy too.

 

That’d be pretty great.


End file.
